


and they were roommates

by nct_culturexx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roommates, jisung doesn't know how to stop, minho just wanna sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nct_culturexx/pseuds/nct_culturexx
Summary: Minho and Jisung are best friends and roommates. Yeah maybe it wasn't the best idea. Especially when Jisung couldn't sleep and ask Minho A LOT of questions. But do they even have answer ? Anyways that's not the point, plus tonight Minho has had enough.





	and they were roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!!
> 
> it's my first fic ever so i'm a bit nervous fdkjnv
> 
> anyways it was late at night when I wrote that and I was just in a soft mood so here is fluffy!min!sung!
> 
> enjoy!

2am and Minho just wanted to sleep. But Jisung wouldn't let him. In Jisung's defense he took at least 3 coffees in the last 5 hours because he really needed to finish this assigment. And Minho didn't go to sleep sooner for moral support towards the younger obviously. So Jisung finished his work something aroung 15 minutes ago but now he wouldn't let his best friend rest in peace.  
Minho had tried to tell him to shut up but the younger just wouldn't listen.  
And Minho was starting to be annoyed by the younger's questions.

« Hyung, if you had for 30 seconds the whole world's attention what would you talk about ? Bet you would talk about your cats because you are whipped for them. »

If I wasn't whipped for you too I would have suffocate you long ago. « I'm not whipped » whined Minho « I'm just a loving father of 3 children »

« Yeah whatever help you sleep at night »

Right now you are the one keeping me awake.

« Hyung does it ever occur to you that the moon must feel really useless ? »

« The moon ? Feeling ? Useless? Jisung please go to sleep »

« No but for real, it borrows the light of the sun to actually shine, but then it shines for nothing because almost everybody is sleeping at night »

Yeah some of us are trying at least. « What the hell Jisung ? Where do you even find all these questions ? Anyways, now can you be one of those people sleeping, can you please be one of those people ? »

-

Jisung was silent for a good 5 minutes, so Minho thought that he was finally free. He will finally be able to sleep. But right when he was falling in slamber, Jisung talked again.

« Hyung if you could dis-invent something what would it be ? Me it would be those little manual confetti canons... You know those shits ? They are really scary. Who even is this person that thought that creating something which will go « pop » really loud for children's birthdays was a good idea huh ? »

Minho was growing really annoyed and impatient, for fuck sake he just wanted to sleep, was it really too much to ask for ?

« I don't know Jisung but now you sleep or I'll kiss you »

Yeah so maybe it wasn't the worst threat in the world. Maybe it wasn't even a threat. More something like Minho's subconscious talking. Still now Minho hoped it would work.

« Wow hyung i'm so afraid.... you wouldn't do it anyways »

« Oh Jisung I thought you knew me better.... » And was Minho's tired mind imagining things or was that a bit of disappointment in his best friend's voice ?

« Yes hyung of course I know you ! I know you since high school ! We immediately became inseperables ! Remember how we met ? You were with Chan and Woojin and I was talking with Felix when suddenly.... »

Did this brat really started to ramble about our first encounter. Did he really ?

Minho got up.

Jisung didn't stop even when he heard the shuffling of the sheets coming from the bed next to him. His heartbeats fastened with anticipation. Will he really do it ?

He finally stopped when he felt lips.... on his forehead.

« What the fuck hyung this is not how you do it !! »

Jisung grabbed Minho's collar and pushed him towards himself. Minho felt on the bed arms and knees spread aroung Jisung but he didn't even have time to react that the younger's lips were on his.

This was Minho's best kiss. He was finally kissing the person he felt in love years ago already. But even if he was enjoying this soft and sweet make out session he put a stop to it because he didn't know how Jisung felt. The younger was surely only enjoying a good kiss, not that he had any feelings for the kisser.

« didn't think it would happen one day » whispered Minho without thinking.

But him and Jisung were so close that the younger heard him. « What hyung ? »

« Nothing » Minho was getting up to go back to his bed when Jisung took hold of his arm.

« Can you sleep with me please hyung ? »

« Yes, of course » It won't be the first time the two boys slept together anyways.

But it was the first time that Jisung asked for a good night kiss before cuddling, and Minho complied.

-

Minho wasn't expecting for Jisung to continue talking that much at night after what happened. But Jisung still did. And when Minho asked him if he wasn't afraid that he would once again get up and kiss him Jisung answered that maybe that was what he was expecting.

« What ? »

« I said maybe I want you to kiss me again ! »

Minho giggled.

« What ? »

« You are cute, you know you could also have just ask »  
« Yeah but where is the fun in that ? »

« ah shut up or I won't kiss you »

Jisung pressed his lips in a tight line to show Minho that he listened to his request.

« You really want that kiss ugh ? »  
Jisung nodded. Minho got up and went to Jisung's bed.

Minho kissed the younger on his cheek and chuckled.

« Why » whined Jisung.

« Because I don't think it has the same meaning for you and for me »

« Hyung are you really that dense ? »

« What ?? »

« I like you too.... I thought it would be obvious by now, everybody must know except you at this point ! »

« What ? But why didn't you say anything earlier ?? »

« I don't know I'm a coward now kiss me »

Minho did as told and kissed the younger softly.

« Hyung can I ask you one last question ? »

« Yes. »

« Will you be my boyfriend ? »

« I thought you would never ask. »

Minho kissed Jisung goodnight before hugging him tightly while sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it,,, please give feedbacks !!
> 
> I guess I'll see you soon because I already have a lot of others ideas !
> 
> You can also check my aus twitter account @skz9aus
> 
> I wish you the best ! See you later !


End file.
